Before Disaster Struck
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Always late to practice, Aomine seemed to be the only one noticing the odd Pokemon always hanging around outside the gym. After talking with the Pokemon, it agreed to join his team. Everyone who thought he was lying about it before will now see Aomine wasn't making things up! They'll love his new Pokemon! Except for Midorima, who fainted for some reason. Kuroko no Pokemon AU


Late to basketball practice. Again. Aomine lost count of how many times he'd been late for practice, and it was still early spring. Sure he was always late during his first year at Teikou, but now he was a second year! And still unable to make it to practice on time…

"Man, Akashi's gonna chew my head off," Aomine uneasily said, running towards the gym. It was just coming into sight when the ace noticed something else staring up at the building.

Aomine slowed to a stop a bit aways from the gym. "It's that Pokemon," he said under his breath. He went rigid when it turned to him, probably hearing what he said.

Aomine hesitantly neared the Pokemon so he wouldn't startle it. "Hey, buddy. I'm just heading to practice. No need to be scared or anything." He held his hands up a bit so the Pokemon wouldn't be too wary and attack him.

Aomine had seen the Pokemon multiple times around the outside of the gym. However, whenever he brought it up to anyone else, they claimed to have no idea what he was talking about. He didn't know what it was either. Even so, he couldn't help but think the furry white Pokemon with the dark face and sickle horn looked pretty cool.

"I'm just passing through," Aomine said as he slid past the Pokemon, now the closest he'd ever been to it. "Good Pokemon. Stay right there."

The Pokemon only stared directly back at Aomine. " _Absol…_ " the Pokemon cried, beginning to walk towards Aomine.

Aomine went tense as the Pokemon sniffed him, even nudging its head against his arm. Smiling a bit, Aomine carefully raised his hand and petted the Pokemon. "So you're an Absol, huh?" When it looked like Absol was enjoying the head pat, Aomine continued to say, "You're not that bad. Wanna come to basketball practice with me?"

Absol looked up at Aomine when he pulled his hand back. " _Absol,_ " it quietly answered, now following behind Aomine.

Since he was late, Aomine was the only one in the locker room. He quickly changed into his training clothes as Absol looked around the locker room before calling for his new buddy. "Come on, Absol. You can show the others that I wasn't making you up." Aomine gave a wide smile when Absol followed him out.

"Hey, guys!" Aomine shouted upon entering the gym.

"Aomine, you're late–" Akashi cut himself off when turning to Aomine. His eyes were wide with his mouth slightly ajar.

Aomine didn't seem to notice Akashi's astonishment. "I know, but look!" He presented Absol. "This was the Pokemon that was hanging around the outside of the gym: Absol."

Upon hearing the Pokemon's name, Midorima dashed over to Akashi's side. His eyes and mouth were gaping before the luck obsessed shooting guard passed out onto the floor. No one seemed to give him their attention with Kise now rushing over to Absol.

"It's so pretty," Kise cooed, admiring Absol. "Look at that fur."

"Does it hide snacks in it, too?" Murasakibara asked when walking up to Aomine and Absol.

"I don't think so," Aomine answered, curiously looking at Absol. The Pokemon only looked back up at him.

"So you weren't making this up," Kuroko said, giving his attention as well. Aomine only jumped when he 'appeared out of nowhere.'

"Aomine, how long did you say this Pokemon was loitering outside out gym?" Akashi asked after instructing some other teammates to drag Midorima to the nurse's office.

"Uh, like a week maybe?" Aomine unsurely answered.

"And Aomine is the only one who noticed this Pokemon?" Akashi asked the others.

"I didn't see it," Kise answered.

"Me neither," Murasakibara answered as well.

Kuroko shook his head no, signaling he wasn't aware of the Pokemon either.

And judging from Midorima's reaction, Akashi could safely assume he didn't know about the Absol, too.

"Aomine, I suggest you–"

"This guy's gonna make an awesome addition to my team," Aomine cut Akashi off, not even realizing he was trying to give a warning.

"Aww, but Absol would look so cool in Contests," Kise whined, taking a liking to the Pokemon.

"Nope, it's mine. It already agreed to tag along with me." Aomine turned to Absol, smiling and patting its head once again. "Right?"

" _Absol,_ " Absol answered in agreement.

Akashi sighed, allowing his teammates to focus on the Pokemon instead of practice for now. He made a mental note to keep an eye on everything more carefully. Something was bound to happen with the Disaster Pokemon making an appearance.

* * *

 _Part VII! this is just a play on a bit before Aomine's talent bloomed. dundundun! in case you didn't realize it, Midorima knows all about Absol and how they 'bring doom.' Absol stayed by Aomine's side turning his angsty middle school phrase, chilling with him and the roof and all hehe. can you believe it!? 3rd post today! wee!_


End file.
